


fuck lolol all my homies hate lolol

by gaybutokay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I still cannot tag, Kisses, again damn all i write is hurt/comfort, angy mc, lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: after a whole morning of being practically home alone as her boyfriend, yoosung, played video games and "studied" in his "gaming room", mc had it.  she demanded he stayed with her, as "number two in lolol is not as important as number one in my heart!"
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader
Kudos: 38





	fuck lolol all my homies hate lolol

**Author's Note:**

> mc is angy,, sorry sungie
> 
> this is for the yoosung to my saeyoung ily a lot u know who u are bby #hurt/comfortbuddies!!!!1!111!!!1!

yoosung leaned himself back in his computer chair with a long, deep sigh. a long day of playing lolol, trying to calm his guild down, and getting trolled by an all too familiar redhead in the game really took a toll on him! of course, all of the energy in the blonde was simply a caffeine-induced buzz, and even that was beginning to wear off. his hands hurt from all the typing, along with his brain. he walked into their kitchen, reaching into their poor fridge and retrieving a ph d. pepper and a redbull. any caffeine was good caffeine at this point.

seven had recently gotten him hooked to ph d. pepper, convincing him that it’d help his even raise his grades in his classes. it, somehow, did! he was awake way more, and that meant he had more time to (play lolol) do his homework! but, the new dependency actually cost a fair bit of money that he, nor mc, had to be spending, but it was the only way that yoosung would work now.

yoosung loved his girlfriend, mc, more than literally anything. after all, she was the only person that ever gave him a chance, and the only one to ever make him truly feel special and appreciated. the problem was that when he got deep into his homework or his video games, he was completely absent. he didn’t mean to be absent, as he would want nothing less than mc to feel lonely, but it was just how it was. he was feeling pretty down and stressed as of late, as finals were approaching faster than he expected, but he decided that a short break to make sure mc was still alive wouldn’t be awful. however, instead of voicing his fears and sadness to his girlfriend, he took them out on the keyboard, gaming and (not) working for hours and hours on end.

after his new horrendous cocktail was made of mixing redbull with ph d. pepper, he decided to walk upstairs into the pair’s bedroom as to simply say ‘hey’. he didn’t want to kill himself working, after all, and he needed to stretch his legs anyways. but- he would be returning to his “work”, or playing lolol, right after, that was for certain! this was even enforced by the fact that his guild was forcing yoosung to play a round directly after he went to ‘see his girlfriend, but are you guys sure he has one?’. he forced a smiled as as he saw mc, sitting on the bed with her phone in her hands and an annoyed look painted across her face.

“Mc!!!”, he cried out while leaning against the doorframe. “sorry i’ve been working all day- agh! i’ve been having the worst time of my LIFE. after i got bored of the boring lolol game, i decided to do some of my homework, and i worked so hard!! i did so much work- i think my brain is completely fri-”

“yoosung. you yell when you play lolol,” she said bluntly. yoosung was an awful liar as it was, but his claims of doing homework alongside the screams from his ‘gaming room’ gave him away instantly. she continued to look annoyed on their shared bed, her phone open to a youtube video of a woman making soap. she was that bored.

yoosung whined and walked towards the bed, which warranted a simple sigh from mc. “i mean… yeah, i was playing lolol…,” yoosung admitted with a regretful expression. “but- that doesn’t mean that i didn’t try to do work!! i really did, but it was my guild mate’s birthday, and i just had to pla-”

“i’m not mad that you were playing lolol, yoosung.” mc sat up from where she was laying on the bed, her face shifting to a frown of sadness and disappointment more than that of a look of annoyance. “i’m mad that you haven’t even said good morning to me yet, and it’s 1:37 pm.”

she was completely in love with yoosung- don’t get her wrong. his mannerisms were adorable, and they made her entire day when he would do something small, like crinkle his nose and shake his head while locking his eyes shut in response to a playful insult that mc would throw at him. the way that he would beg her for help in touching up his dye job in his hair, and even let her add green highlights when she begged him enough. the way that he held her at night, with his arms wrapped tightly around her, like she’d disappear if he let go. 

it wasn’t that yoosung had these responses to look cute, even if it had that effect unintentionally. his scrunched up nose, the shaking of his head, along with his locked shut eyes was a response to bullying that he learned as a child, only now it was cute. he didn’t tell mc this, as that was bound to make her feel immense guilt. his dyed hair and his tendency to be persuaded easily was a product of low self-confidence, though mc tried to help him with his confidence when she could. be it compliments, kisses placed to various parts of his face (his favorite was his forehead), or helping him get ready so he knew he looked good to at least mc, she did everything she could to help his confidence. holding her tight at night was a completely different story.

yoosung feared that mc would leave, just like everyone else that he’d wanted to love him. well, it was more of a certain someone that did that to him.

“hm? it’s 1:37?! m-my match started at 1:35!! i- gah!! i’m sorry, i have to g-”

“if you’re already late, then just stay.”

“huh?! mc, this game can take away my number two spot! if i lose that, then-”

“and if you go back, you could lose your number one spot in my heart,” she rebuked, her eyes squinting towards him and sitting up. she reached out her hand, placing it atop yoosung’s pale hand. “c’mon, sungie… i feel like you’re dating that game, and i’m just the side girl… i mean, is number two in lolol really as important as number one in my heart?” 

“...yeah, you’re right… but, i really need to stay number one!! like- i really need to stay there, or else my guild will f-”

“please, just for one hour, don’t talk about that game!,” mc demanded out of frustration. she rarely ever raised her voice, but this was just at a point that she couldn’t calm herself down. she needed her boyfriend for herself, and his affection for that damn game was not about to out-do his affection for his literal girlfriend.

“...i’m s-sorry, mc..!,” yoosung stuttered out with a slight tremble. he was terrified of being yelled at, especially by people he loved, but deep down he realized that nothing was going to save him now. mc had all the right to be mad- ever since his guild members found out that he had a girlfrined that he lived with, they got kind of jealous and started to force him to play with them a hell of a lot more. they had lost a few members of their guild to ‘true love’ before, so something about the idea of losing someone like yoosung, literally the (second) best in the world, was hell. yoosung potentially getting married would not only potentially destroy the guild’s statistics in games, but that would probably destroy their friendship with yoosung. how they saw it was that ‘if he gets a girlfriend, and they get married, and they have kids, and they grow old, he would not have any time to play lolol with them anymore, as he’d be too busy ‘being old’ to play.

what the guild failed to realize was that yoosung was going to be playing lolol until the day he died, or the game died, whether mc liked it or not. mc knew this too, and she didn’t have a problem with it as much as she had a problem with her potential husband being more in love with a game than her. she got jealous pretty easily, and she knew well that yoosung was not attempting to hurt her feelings, but she couldn’t help it. she was feeling like she was simply an afterthought, and she was ready to be the fore thought in his head!!

“...hey, let’s start today over. i mean, it may already be almost 2 pm, but… here.” mc laid down in the bed, letting herself lay like she did at night with her eyes closed. “lay down and cuddle me. we’ll pretend that we haven’t woken up yet, we just woke up really late. just a few hours, no lolol, please?” 

yoosung was conflicted. on one hand- yes!!! love!!! cuddles!!! those were some of his favorite things in the world, well, besides mc and lo-

yoosung laid down next to mc, holding her close like he did every night before bed. he let one of his pale, delicate hands find it’s way into her hair, stroking her hair and combing through it with her fingers. mc purred into his touch, a light sigh of contentment escaping her lips as she laced their legs together and held her arms around him.

even if this wasn’t exactly ideal, she was still cuddling with yoosung, and that was more than enough for her.

she opened her eyes after a few minutes of the cuddle, placing an innocent kiss to the tip of his nose. “psst... good morning, sleepyhead,” she muttered. she brought her own hand into his golden blonde hair, teasing it a bit and flopping it around.

yoosung, being the babie that he is, had fallen asleep in that moment, so his reaction to being kissed and his hair being teased was genuine. he felt his cheeks heat up in a soft blush as he lightly chuckled at the sight of mc’s genuine smile on her lips. it was a nice contrast from the terrifying glances that he was given earlier…

“good morning!!,” he happily cheered, letting a smile come onto his face as well. “i had a dream about you!!”

“oh?” mc cocked her head as a curious look approached her expression. “and what happened? did i help you finish your homework, or study for your finals?”

mc was honestly worried about yoosung’s finals, as she knew that he couldn’t do the work if he wasn’t pressured into it by mc. she would often use her beautifully neat handwriting to write him little notecards, one term on the front, and one definition on the back. she would stay up with him, reading textbooks and helping him comprehend some of the key terms that yoosung had a hard time managing to understand. she had graduated from university a year prior to yoosung with a degree in psychology, so she knew efficient ways on how to study, or what to study, for courses that they had in common. 

“well... not quite…” yoosung said with a pout. “it was, um…” he cleared his throat before explaining. “well... you were home, but i was at school, and we were in the chatroom, and so was zen and seven. you were joking around with seven or whatever, and i joined, and you started talking to me… and seven got a little jealous…” he giggled lightly, glad to see that mc still had the same curious smile on her face. he sometimes felt insecure, that seven would have been a better partner for you, seeing that he was sad about rika a lot of the time, or playing his games and acting too busy to pay any attention to mc. little did he know how seven acts on his route,,, yeesh.

“erm... then, when i got back home, you and i made some omurice, and we just… pl-played-”

“don’t say it, kim.”

“...we watched a movie!!” he corrected, a nervous smile approaching his face as mc let out an almost silent laugh.

“well... i’m kind of hungry… wanna make dreams come true?,” mc teased, rolling onto her back and sitting up with a stretch.

“yeah! seven even taught me some tips with making them! a few cups of-”

“NOPE!! we are NOT using god seven’s cookbook to make food that we plan on eating, sungie,” she joked. she reached her hand down to lift him up beside her, to which he obliged and sat with ease. he then wasted no time to bolt off to the kitchen, all the caffeine and the tiny nap finally giving him all the energy he required. mc followed after him at a way slower pace, thinking only of how damn cute he was.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!   
> ily a lot


End file.
